


The Slight Difference Between Flying and Falling

by KittyGamer



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Flying, Gen, Nightmares, Panic, Short One Shot, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGamer/pseuds/KittyGamer
Summary: Sky lived in the Sky, it’s his nickname. He loves flying, feeling the wind and freedom that came with it. So why does he fear the fall?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Slight Difference Between Flying and Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t want to tag it “panic attack” because I am not completely sure that would be the correct term, but it might be so be warned. I had the urge to write this after reading many Young Justice fics, especially ones focused I’m Dick Grayson, the first Robin. He watched his parents fall to their death, but he still loved to sore through the sky. 
> 
> To end the rambling, I hope you enjoy the short thing I wrote to try and get out of writers block.

Falling was a part of him, his culture. There was no way he could be scared of it. It was like a right of passage in his home. You meet your bird, a connection that no one can fake. Next part is jumping off, and calling your bird to catch you. It was a trust thing, and he trusted his bird. He trusted Fi. He trusted Zelda. But falling always reminded him of things he’d rather forget.  
Falling is how he lost Zelda the first time, it dragged her below the clouds. He believed, he knew, that she hadn’t died, even when no one could confirm that she was alive. After all, at that point no one knew that there was anything beneath the clouds.  
It was his dreams that haunted him the most, the same dream that started his journey, but twisted from prophetic to nightmarish. It was always the same.

He would be falling. The area a dark grey, Fi’s voice barely a murmur in the background, no longer comforting. In front of him was Zelda, falling into the jaws of the imprisoned. He could still hear her scream. It was the nightmare that happened the most while he journeyed to find her. To save her. When he would dive, he wouldn’t let himself think of it. He had a job to do, he wasn’t allowed to be scared.

It was after his journey with Zelda and meeting his brothers, his other selves, that the dreams twisted more.

It would be Wind, or Hyrule falling in front of him. Sometimes even Time, his one eye wide in fear, a way Sky had never seen awake. They’d scream, something that sounded nothing like what Sky knew. No matter how much he tried, he could never reach them in time. They’d fall into the beats jaws and disappear into the dark.

He never screamed when he woke, he always just jolted awake. His breath took a minute to settle. Although he knew it was just a dream, that everyone was just fine, he had an urge to look around and check. It helped they all slept close by. First, his eyes were drawn to the fire, where Time sat keeping watch. Somehow it was usually Time. On Sky’s right Four, Warriors and Legend laid in a line. Legend had his back to the others, but was close enough to share warmth, while the other two were laying on their backs, arms going any which way. On his left Hyrule, Wild, Twilight laid close together. That left only one, which Sky found right next to him. Wind was practically holding on to his arm, which made Sky smile.

Wind also knew what it was like to have wind through his hair, though it was slightly different.

Sky missed soaring through the air, he missed his bird. He missed flying. It would never be the same though. He’d still fear the fall, the space between him and the ground. The faces he’s seen in his dreams, the fear as their bodies crashed towards the ground. He shook the thought from his head. It was different now, he knows they are dreams.

It was a normal day, it was supposed to be a simple trip. They were crossing a bridge, which looked stable enough at the time. It was stable for most of the boys. Time, Warriors and Four crossed with no problem. When Hyrule and Twilight crossed the bridge wobbled a bit, but it seemed like it would hold. Sky was in front of Wind as they crossed, Wild waiting until they got far enough to join them. Sky was focused on the rest of the group standing on the solid ground. Once he was standing among the others he heard a crack. He turned around on instincts and immediately felt his stomach drop. The bridge broke, leaving Wind and Wild suspended in air. The logs were falling and so were they. Sky couldn’t breath as he watched their eyes widen and they fell. They Fell. They were falling. They were falling and Sky couldn’t save them. It was his fault. He failed to save them.

He felt something land on his shoulders, something was in front of him.

“Sky,” The voice was calm, why was it calm? Shouldn’t he be in trouble? He failed, they fell and it was his fault. He registered something cold touch his forehead. Sky’s head snapped up, suddenly aware he was now sitting on the ground, his knees beneath him. Time was sitting directly in front of him, one hand on his shoulder and the other moving hair away from Sky’s eyes. He could hear other voices, but couldn’t make them out.

Time’s face was understanding, maybe even too much so. Something came around Sky’s side and placed itself between him and Time. Time moved back, and Sky finally could recognize the blue shirt of Wind.

“Sky! Me and Wild are fine! We glided and we landed and we are all fine and good!” Wind spoke fast, as if something was wrong.

Then it hit Sky, something was wrong, he just freaked out in front of everyone. He was trying to calm him down. Sky sighed and pulled Wind in a hug, “Sorry, I j-just”

“You don’t have to explain, we are here for you no matter what.” Time spoke beside him. Sky nodded, just enjoying having Wind in front of him. The others allowed him to stay that way for a minute.

Sky opened his eyes and stood up, “I’m good, let’s keep going.”

Time gave him a look, but nodded. The others have varying looks and smiles of comfort or sympathy. Wild and Wind both walked beside Sky and they moved forward. “I’ll try to refrain from failing from here on out.” Wild said, a light tone to his voice. Sky smiled, almost smiling, “that would be appreciated.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure how to end exactly? So I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. I wasn’t sure about posting this, but I kinda wanted to share something I’ve done recently because I haven’t been able to write much these past months.  
> Please help me improve! Tell me if I could have worded something better or if you enjoyed it! Response makes me so happy and I try to respond to every comment!


End file.
